Deal or Die (Teen Wolf)
by Mack-S-01
Summary: Deucalion wants Scott to join his pack, Scott refuses.
1. 1 Leverage

Prologue...

"Come now, Scott. We're all on the same side here." Deucalion hissed, sending shivers up Scott's spine. Deucalion grew a mischievous grin on his face as he stepped evermore closer to the true alpha, Scott McCall. "Just imagine. All of the horrid and terrifying creatures of this world would soon come to an end if you joined us. We're all fighting for the same thing." Deucalion pushed.

Scott tensed with his claws out and teeth bared. As Deucalion came within arms length. The blind werewolf calmly stopped in front of the young wolf. Scott saw something in Deucalion's clouded eyes. Fear.

"We may be fighting for the same thing, but are we doing it for the same reasons?" Scott sighed, retracted his claws and fangs, and stood tall. "I'm not going to join your pack Deucalion. That's final." Scott turned on his heels and headed through the woods back to his house. He looked back only once to make sure the Alpha's weren't following him. He sighed in relief and continued on his way.

Scott was sitting on his bed, almost asleep, when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"I wanted you to join my pack willingly Scott. I didn't want to have to force you. But you've given me no choice. Scott shot up in his bed and looked around his room. But nothing was there.

"Just a dream." Scott lied back down on his pillow, but shot right back up when he saw what was on his window. "Okay, maybe not."

Present day...

Scott and Stiles made their way to the locker room after school to change for their lacrosse game. They were playing against their rivals for state, so the two inseparable teenagers wanted to get a little shooting in before it started.

Stiles started to tie his cleats when he caught sight of Scott. "Hey, uh, Scott?" Scott looked up from tying his own cleats to look up at Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked a little befuddled.

"Yeah, of... of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Well that was convincing. Stiles thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and pointed to Scott's foot.

"Well for one thing, you put your left shoe on your right foot." Scott looked down at his feet and groaned. He removed his shoe and put it on its correct foot without saying anything else to Stiles.

"Scott,"

"I'm fine Stiles, Okay?" Scott growled.

"No. It's not okay. I know when your frustrated. So spill it." Scott hesitated for a bit. Anything he tells Stiles usually gets him into some kind of supernatural trouble, but Stiles wasn't going to let this go. Scott took a deep breath and continued to tie his shoe.

"Deucalion asked me to join his pack again last night." Stiles rolled his eyes and walked towards the lockers.

"Doesn't't that jackwolf know when to give up?" Scott gave Stiles a smirk at his friends outburst. "You said no right?" Scott nodded his head, but the expression on his face told Stiles there was something else. "What else is wrong Scott?" Scott began to shake. He walked over to the locker room sink and splashed some water onto his face. He let the water keep running to calm his nerves. Stiles walked up to Scott concerned. He put a hand on Scott's shoulder to get his attention. Scott lifted his head and looked at Stiles through the mirror.

"Last night, Deucalion put some thing on my window." Stiles could tell when Scott was scared, but the tone in his voice told him he was more than just scared, he was terrified. Stiles reached over Scott and turned off the water.

"What did he put?"

"You'll regret this. You won't be able to protect him." Stiles thought for a moment.

"Who's him?" Scott started to go through all the options.

"I don't know Stiles. You, Derek, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, who knows. All I know is that if I don't join the pack, someone is gonna get hurt!" Stiles jerked Scott around.

"Scott, hey. Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. Okay?" Scott started to slow down his breathing.

"How do you know?" Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because everyone you mentioned are but kicking werewolves?" Scott shook his head.

"But you're not Stiles." Stiles smirked.

"True, but I do have my bat." Scott chuckled. Stiles was good with a bat.

"Okay. I'll try to forget about it." Stiles pinched Scott in the shoulder.

"Good, now can we please go shoot some balls?" Scott laughed then nodded his head. "Good. You need the practice." Stiles taunted.

"I do not." Scott argued.

"Yeah you do." Stiles shot back.

"Do not."

"Prove it." Scott smirked.

"Oh it's on."

•••

After Scott made the game winning shot, the team tackled him and carried him to the locker room. Scott had never seen Coach so thrilled before as he charged into the room with the state lacrosse trophy in his hand.

"Yeah! We showed those sons of bitches who's best! Way to go kids!"

After Coach went to his office, Scott noticed that he hadn't seen Stiles at all after the game. He went to Stiles's locker and opened the door. His lacrosse bag was still inside. Scott looked through the crowd of celebrating teens, but he didn't see the one that he was looking for. Scott was beginning to get suspicious. He maneuvered his way to Coaches office and knocked on the door. It swung open revealing coach with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"McCall. What's up?"

"Have you seen Stiles? He isn't here but his lacrosse bag is still in his locker." Coach was obviously already becoming influenced by the alcohol, but answered Scott's question honestly.

"Nope haven't seen Stilinski since I last saw him. Now get home all of you! It's a school night!"

"Wait, where'd you last see him?" Coach didn't answer before he slammed the door in Scott's face. "Coach!" Scott groaned and hit the door. He walked back to his locker as the chaos started to die down.

Scott was beginning to worried. Stiles wouldn't just disappear after a major win like that. Scott took out his phone and pressed Stiles contact.

Hey, this is Stiles and you missed me, leave a message.

Nothing. He tried again, but it just rang until it hit his voicemail. Panic started rising up into Scott's chest making it hard for him to breath. He ran to his locker and packed his things in his lacrosse bag and ran out the door. He had to find Stiles and make sure he was okay. Just as he got onto his bike his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and read the contact number. Stiles. He quickly answered it and held his phone up to his ear.

"Stiles, thank God. Where are you?" For long moments there was nothing, until a voice that wasn't Stiles' answered.

"Hello, Scott. I apologize for not answering the first few times you called. I was a bit pre occupied at the moment." Scott could hear the amusement in the mans voice, but he couldn't place the voice. It sounded familiar. But he couldn't place it.

"Who are you, and where's Stiles?" Scott growled not finding the amusement in the strangers voice comforting.

"Why Scott, I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice." Everything suddenly clicked, and Scott became furious.

"Deucalion, I swear. If you even touch him,"

"You are in no position to threaten Scott. I have your friend. And I intend to do whatever I please with him until you find him."

"Just let him go, and I'll join your pack!" Scott pleaded.

"No no my boy. My previous offer is now off the table. You gave me no choice Scott."

"Tell me what you want! I'll do it. Just please let Stiles go." Scott begged. Deucalion laughed from Scott's frightened pleading.

"I'm not making any deals. You get Stiles back, when you find him. But I will tell you this. I get bored of things very easily. I don't know how long I'll want to keep this up. Goodbye Scott. Time is ticking."


	2. 2 Respect is to be Earned

"Deucalion, what do you plan we do with the boy?" Kali asked as she finished tying Stiles hands firmly behind his back. Deucalion kneeled down to Stiles' level, and brought his clawed hand to the back of his neck.

"Well first, I think we should wake him up." Stiles's scream echoed in the small room as Deucalion shoved his claws into his flesh. Once the blind werewolf was convinced that Stiles would remain conscious, he retracted his claws from the boys neck and watched as his chin rested against his chest. Stiles wasn't fully aware of were he was, but he did know who he was with. Stiles lifted his head slowly and brought his gaze to the clouded red eyes of Deucalion.

"Good morning Stiles. Sleep well?" Deucalion taunted as he made his way to a chair directly in front of the immobilized teenager. Stiles tried to move, but his hands were tied behind his back restricting his movements.

"What do you want, Duke?" Deucalion stood and stalked his way to Stiles. He knelt down, and brought his hand to rest on Stiles' shoulder.

"Never call me that again. Unless, you would like me to break your leg." Stiles immediately relinquished his comment he was about to make and sunk his shoulders. Deucalion smiled at the vulnerable gesture. "That's better." Deucalion once again returned to his seat and began to explain. "Well Stiles, your friend Scott has repeatedly refused my offer to join my pack. And I do not take refusal willingly." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Ain't that the truth." A sudden scream escaped Stiles mouth as Kali shoved her claws into the flesh of his thigh. She began to twist her wrist, pushing deeper into his leg. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, to try and take his mind of of the burning pain that the she wolf was inflicting. Kali retracted her claws once she was satisfied, walked over to Deucalion, stood by his side, then like a loyal pup, sat on the ground. Stiles opened his eyes a few moments later and caught a glimpse of his leg. Blood was pooling on both sides of it, and he could partly see the bone through the puddle of red forming in the indent of his leg. He lifted his head to see Kali with a chunk of his skin in her grasp.

"You... bitch." Stiles slurred. Kali was about to advance, but Deucalion stopped her with an outstretched arm.

"Hold Kali." She did as she was told and sat down beside Deucalion's chair once again. "He just needs to learn some respect." Kali then smiled maliciously as she left the room. Leaving Stiles alone with the blind wolf. Stiles watched through glazed eyes as Deucalion rolled up his sleeves, and faced him.

"I don't appreciate you calling my pack those awful words, Stiles." The teen just choked out a laugh.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Stiles head suddenly jerked to the left as Deucalion planted a firm punch to his face. Stiles spit blood onto the floor that filled his mouth from his split lip. He glared at Deucalion with disgust as he spoke.

"That's not the only thing that hurts my boy."

Scott nervously paced in his room trying to figure out what to do to get Stiles back. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and was surprised to see Lydia crying on the other side. Scott suddenly got a horrible feeling that Lydia had felt someone die. Before he asked her what was wrong, he invited her in to sit on his bed. Lydia willingly sat on the soft mattress with blue sheets. Scott got her a glass of water from his bathroom and waited for her to calm down and try to explain. Lydia took a deep breath before she lifted her gaze to meet Scott's.

"Where's Stiles Scott?" Scott's breath caught in his throat at the mention of Stiles name. He still hadn't told anyone about what happened to their friend, and he didn't know how.

"What are you talking about Lydia? He's..."

"Don't play dumb with me Scott! I heard him! I heard Stiles, Scott! He's in pain! Where is he?" Scott's breath became rapid and he couldn't think straight. "Scott!"

"Deucalion!" Lydia stopped her yelling and began to listen. "Deucalion has him. He took Stiles as leverage to force me to join his pack." Scott had tears streaming down his face. Knowing that his friend was in pain was more than he could bare. Lydia pulled Scott into an affectionate embrace.

"I'm sorry Scott." Scott collapsed to the floor along with Lydia and sat there crying in her green blouse. "We'll find him." Scott's phone suddenly began to ring. Scott scrambled to his feet to see Stiles' icon on the screen. He shakily pressed the answer key and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" There was a long pause before Deucalion's voice came through.

"Hello Scott. How are you?" Scott's rage was building with every word Deucalion spoke.

"You know damn well how I am! Where's Stiles?" Silence was his answer. He then heard shuffling as if Deucalion was moving.

"Talk!" Came the sudden voice of Deucalion, but it sounded distant. There was a small pause before a soft voice, barely above a whisper, came to Scott's ear.

"S... Sc... Scott?" Scott's legs nearly gave out at the sound of the pained voice on the other end.

"Stiles?"


	3. 3 Willing to Pay

Scott didn't believe it was Stiles the first time he heard the weak voice come through the phone, but after a few more pained sentences that escaped the boys mouth, he knew without a doubt that it was his best friend. His brother.

"Stiles! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Scott blurted out almost faster than was able to understand. Silence was his only answer for a short while, but then Stiles voice came back.

"Not... any... anything tha... that I ca... can't... handle." It was plain to hear the pain in Stiles voice, but Scott knew that Stiles was too damn stubborn to admit the truth. Why do I even bother?

"Don't worry Stiles. I'm gonna get you home. You hear me? I'm gonna get you home."

"No... Scott. Don... don't. Pl... please." Scott was taken aback by Stiles' comment. He needed a minute to process what he was about to say next.

"Stiles, I'm not just gonna leave you with Deucalion."

"Yes... you... are." Scott could hear the faint sound of crying coming from the other end.

"Stiles..."

"No... Scott... listen. Du... Duke will ke... keep me alive. Just... as long as you... don't fa... fall into his... trap. He needs... me to... get to you. He... he won't... kill me... until you join... his... pack." As much as Scott hated to admit it, Stiles was right. Deucalion would keep Stiles alive. He needed him. If he were to kill him he would lose all leverage he had against Scott. But Scott wasn't willing to make Stiles suffer for him.

"Stiles, I'm not abandoning you, okay? I'm gonna get you home." Scott was beginning to choke on his own words. The fact that Stiles was willing enough to suffer for him was just unbearable. Tears started to drop from Scott's eyes as he listened to Stiles coughing and sounding like he was dying.

"Scott... just...agh!" Stiles was suddenly cut off by his own scream as Scott's rage and panic rose.

"You little shit!"

"Stiles!"

"No... please... agh!" The sound of a clattering phone was heard on Scott's end and he was afraid that Stiles wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Stiles!" Scott's screaming eventually dissipated, and all was freakishly quiet. Scott feared that Stiles was dead and that The Alpha Pack would come after someone else that he cared about. But after what seemed like hours later, Deuclion's voice came through.

"Your friend is a lot stronger than I first anticipated Scott."

"What did you do to him?" Scott demanded in a sinister growl.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Deucalions laugh echoed in Scott's ear before he said one last thing. "He's fading fast, find him soon, or he won't last." And with that last threat, all was quiet, accept from the rapidly beating heart in Scott's chest. What am I going to do?


	4. 4 Common Scent and Common Sense

Scott was visibly shaking as he put his phone in his pocket. Lydia walked up to him and positioned his head to look at her. Scott nearly forgot that Lydia was in the room the whole time he was screaming at an inanimate object.

"We have to find him. Now." Scott ordered Lydia, immediately starting to put things that he would need to find Stiles into a small backpack.

"Whoa Scott. Hold on. We don't even know where to look." Scott stopped in his tracks and felt the uneasiness in his stomach. He looked up to Lydia with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I don't need to know where to look." Lydia looked at him with a confused and worried look.

"What are you talking about Scott?" Scott took in a sharp breath.

"I just need to catch his sent. The scent of his blood."

Stiles awoke from a pain filled sleep, after his last beating with Kali. The she wolf was merciless. And Duke wasn't so warm and fuzzy either.

Stiles shifted his body so he wasn't pressing up against his broken wrist that was still tied tightly behind his back. He finally got to a position where he felt somewhat comfortable which at that point Deucalion came in for their... what time of day was it? Stiles had lost all track of time after being knocked out cold repeatedly.

"Hello Stiles." Deucalion hummed as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Stiles didn't dare say a word as it would only result in a beating or whipping. However Deucalion didn't give him much of a choice either way. Yet he still wanted to see how things would play out if he kept his mouth shut for once. "It was very noble of you to tell Scott not to come for you. That you were willing to suffer for him." Stiles just ignored all of what Deucalion was saying and tried to focus and a rust spot on the other side of the cold cellar where he was being held. "Stiles. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Stiles didn't even stir. Deucalion got up from his chair and stepped his way in front of Stiles. "I said look at me!" Stiles' head jerked to the side as Deucalion swiped his clawed hand across his face. Stiles felt the blood from the gash on his cheek drip from his face and onto his already torn lacross shorts.

After long moments of waiting, Deucalion was greeted with the teenagers gaze. His face was bloodied and his eye was swollen with a purple outline.

"That's better." Deucalion chimed as he made his way back to his chair.

"Why... do you even... bother... wi... with torturing... me? He's not... gonna... come. Not a... after what... I... told him." Stiles wheezed out. His chest was burning due to the multiple broken ribs that Kali had part of, but he managed to get his point across. However, Deucalion wasn't flagellated.

"Oh my dear boy." Deucalion coed in a taunting way. "Scott loves you like a brother. And I doubt that McCall is the type of Alpha who would abandon his pack. Let alone his family." Deucalion got up from his chair and headed towards the cellar door. He opened it and whistles through the quiet space. Within seconds Kali and the twins were in sight. Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ethan and Aiden are working for Duke?

"But just to make sure he does, were going to have a little fun. Ethan, Aiden. Your up." The two boys looked almost scared at what their Alpha wanted them to do, but after a few moments, they grabbed Stiles and dragged him to the far side of the room.

"Let... go of me! You... backstabbing... fleebags!" Stiles yelled, but the twins kept their hold on the weak teenager. Once they stopped Stiles could see chains hanging above his head.

"Chain him up!" Deucalion barked. The Twins flinched but continued to do what they were told.

"No, Ethan... Aiden... please!" Stiles please fell on defiant ears as his wrists were clamped in the cold metal chains. Stiles began to struggle but as soon as he started, he stopped as a burning pain flashed across his back. He screamed in agony as he felt little beads of blood trickle down his back. Stiles looked behind him to see Kali holding a whip in the palm of her hand. The she wolf flung the leather straps behind her head, and once again brought it to connect with Stiles back. Deucalion was enjoying every scream and whimper that came out of the boys mouth. He thought that if the boy had any common sense, he would beg for mercy and surrender. But then, in what world did Stiles Stalinski show common sense? After Kali put a few more blows on Stiles' already torn back Deucalion raised his hand to stop Kali in mid strike. Stiles was shaking uncontrollably and his breaths were shallow and staggered. Deucalion kneeled in front of the boy and lifted his head by his hair. Stiles winced as he pried his eyes open to look at Deucalion, who just smiled with pride.

"Have you had enough yet, Stiles?" Stiles didn't get a chance to answer as darkness and pain consumed him. His only hope was that Scott would stay away.


	5. 5 Common Scent and Common Sense 2

Scott had been searching for hours, trying to find Stiles scent at the lacrosse field. But because of the heavy rainfall earlier that day, all the smells around him were mixed.

"Anything?" Scott turned his head towards Lydia who was anxiously waiting atop the bleachers. Scott slowly shook his head.

"I can't get a clear scent, the rain is messing with my sense of smell." The metal clanging behind him made Scott aware of Lydia's movements as she stepped down from the bleachers and headed towards him.

"We'll find something Scott." Lydia encouraged him. But Scott didn't reply as a single tear fell from his cheek. Lydia began to hug him trying to give him some comfort, when Scott finally got ahold of something.

"Lydia, I smell something." Lydia hugs him a little tighter and sighs.

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you Scott." The True Alpha shook his and ran towards the source of the smell.

"Scott!" Lydia cried, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of Scott's beating heart.

Stiles began to stir awake. His arms and back burning like fire. His head pounding like a drum. But what really worried him was that the blood from his back had made an outline of his body beneath him. His arms were still above his head, but he had some how positioned himself in a kneeling state.

Stiles opened his eyes, only to see a faint light on the other side of the room. How he longed to be outside.

To breathe the fresh air, and the warm summer breeze on his face. But as long as he was here, he was already dead, but with all that he's been through, he was still glad that Scott hadn't come.

Stiles was torn from his thoughts when the door opened with a loud bang. He grimaced at the loud noise as Deucalion kneeled in front of him. Stiles didn't dare look Deucalion in the eyes, and continued to stare at the blood red floor beneath him.

"Well Stiles, Scott hasn't shown signs of knowing where you are. So we're going to try a different approach." Stiles finally looked at Deucalion with a fire burning glare.

"Do your worst." Stiles rasped. Deucalion smiled with pride as he stood.

"I plan to." A high pitched whistle left Deucalion's mouth, filling the small room with a deafening ring. Soon after, Ethan and Aiden walked through the door, and continued towards Stiles.

"We're sorry about all of this Stiles." Ethan whispered in Stiles' ear as he and his brother unchained him. Stiles let out a pained chuckle.

"If you were sorry... you'd let me go." Ethan shook his head as he started pulling Stiles' hands behind his back, and began to wrap cold metal chains around his wrists. Stiles grimaced as Ethan jerked his broken wrist while tightening the cool restraints.

"Sorry..." Stiles rolled his eyes at the younger twins apology. Once the chains were secure, Ethan and Aiden left the room, leaving Stiles with their Alpha.

Deucalion turned his attention towards the boy sitting against the wall, when the door finally shut. He smiled and found his way to the seat he had been observing from since Stiles was taken. Stiles shifted his weight to the opposite side of where Deucalion was sitting and pressed his head onto the brick wall.

"Why do you think it's taking Scott so long to find you?" Deucalion asked, a psychotic gleam in his eye. Stiles wouldn't dare answer that question. He knew Deucalion would manipulate his answer to try and turn his loyalty away from Scott and give up hope. But Deucalion would take silence as an answer for too long.

"You know Stiles, I hate hearing nothing but the sound of your breath and the beating of your heart." Stiles continued to stare blankly into the far wall not caring about what the Alpha was saying. Deucalion growled at the boys stubbornness, but pressed on to get him to speak.

"I could always just make the beating and breathing stop." Stiles scrunched his eyes shut as some tears fell from them.

"So I'm gonna ask you again. Why do you think that Scott hasn't found you?" Stiles pried his eyes from the wall and looked directly into the werewolf's clouded eyes.

"Because he's smart and not stupid enough to show signs of where I might be, because he probably thinks that if you knew that he knew where I was, you'd move me to someplace different to make him prove that he'll stop at nothing to find me. Because he's not an Alpha. He's The Alpha." Stiles could see the irritation in Deucalion's eyes as he stepped from his chair, and kneeled beside Stiles.

"My boy, Scott may be the True Alpha, but I'm he Alpha of all Alphas. My pack bends to my will, and soon will Scott. Because he's close to finding you, and then he'll finally be mine."

"Your crazy. There's no way he could catch my sent under all this concrete." Deucalion smiled and made his way to the bolted window in the south wall.

"It's getting a little stuffy in here. Don't you think?" Stiles heart began to sprint as Deucalion pulled back his fist.

"No!" Shattering class was all that could be heard after Deucalion released his swing. He smiled and made his way back to Stiles. The boy looked up at him with fury and fear. But Deucalion wasn't effected by the stare. Instead he looked to the ground and put on a pathetic excuse for a sympathetic look.

"Oh, but the way. How's the leg?" Then the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Stiles scream as Deucalion sunk his claws into his infected leg.


	6. 6 Lost and Found

Deucalion sank his claws further into Stiles leg, trying to get the boy to beg for mercy and call out to his friend.

"Call Scott's name Stiles." The boy looked at the foggy eyed man, tears streaming down his pale, freckled skin.

"Never!" Deucalion, although very put out with Stiles stubbornness, had a great deal of respect for this small human. Werewolves that he had tortured before him would crack almost instantly. And yet Stiles was human. And he was holding out much longer than most of the wolves he'd dealt with. None the less, he grew weary of Stiles lack of cooperation.

"It doesn't matter what you do Stiles, Scott has already picked up your scent I can imagine. So It's only a matter of time before he shows up. Just give in and allow the pain to stop." Stiles could hardly hear Deucalion's voice speaking to him through his screams, but he knew what he was saying, and he knew what was coming next. Tears dropped from his eyes as he looked to the cellar ceiling. I'm sorry Scott. Stiles took a shuttering breath as Deucalion finally lost all of his patience, and ripped Stiles throat open. Blood poured out the opening on his neck, caking his chest in crimson red. Deucalion growled and finally released Stiles throbbing leg. He stood in front of the gasping teen and headed towards the door.

"I admire you Stiles, but your sacrifice will be irrelevant. Scott will still be mi..." All of a sudden sirens could be heard throughout the building, and the sound of policeman running towards the building rose to a great extent. Stiles could only hear echos in his head, but he could easily make out Deucalion's frustrated roar. Before he knew it, he was alone and, his eyes were beginning to close. His breathing was getting more and more difficult, and could hardly move. The only thing that he was aware of, was that he failed. He failed Scott and he failed his dad. The only thing he was aware of was his voice in his head. I'm sorry Dad.

Scott ran throughout the building trying to find the man responsible for his best friends abduction, so he could tell him where his friend was exactly, so a wild goose chase wouldn't happen. Stiles scent was everywhere, and it was messing with his nose, but finding Deucalion wasn't on his mind at that moment any longer, as he caught glands of a small door at the far end of the warehouse. As he approached it, the smell that had suddenly appeared within the woods was stronger than ever before. Scott stepped into the small room, and what he saw made his stomach churn. Stiles was sitting up against a brick wall, hands behind his back, blood all over his body, gashes and claw marks danced across his skin, but what terrified Scott the most was the claw marks across Stiles throat.

"Stiles!"

The sheriff heard Scott's Scream and ran towards its source. Lydia, was already there trying to hold her composure. The sheriff put his hand on her shoulder, and as soon as he did, she looked directly into his eyes.

"Don't go in there Sir, please." Tears streamed down her face, as she lowered her head to the ground. Noah didn't waste anymore time, he had to know what had happened to his son. He reached for the door and found Scott by a horrific sight. Stiles, his son, bloodied, broken, and as of now, not breathing. No, what have I done?


End file.
